A late night party for the BAU
by jolly roger brat
Summary: When the BAU is reunited at the end of Last Gasp, they commemorate being back together with a classic song, a laugh at someone's expense, and a family celebration.


**As a way to rejoice being back together after solving the case in the episode Last Gasp, I thought it would be fun if the BAU celebrated their latest victory with this classic song from The Wizard of Oz, which was also inspired by a comment Matt made. And for a variation on this classic, check out chapter 46 of my collection Do You Want to Sing Together XVIII. The Fifth Estate's music is not mine**

"I wish I could've been there to see Barnes' face when the Senator showed up!" Tara grinned as she watched the team moving their boxes back to where they belonged.

"I thought she was gonna melt like the Wicked Witch of the West when he said Prentiss could hire whoever she wanted!" Matt agreed, grinning as he recalled the look on Assistant Director Linda Barnes' face.

"Think she'll back off for good?" Luke asked.

"The director called me," Prentiss announced, "He said that Barnes was told to keep her hands off the BAU!"

"And so, we live to fight another day," Rossi grinned, "Ladies and gentlemen, WE'RE BACK!"

Over the cheering, Garcia grinned as she went over to a computer, turned it on, and brought up a YouTube video. "Speaking of which, Matt…are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I know that look, Garcia, and I wish you would!" Luke smirked.

"What's she doing?" Reid asked.

"Penelope, I know what you're thinking, and you have my full support!" Prentiss added, "Although you should consider yourself lucky that we're the only ones here and nobody else will hear it!"

"That's why I'm doing this now, since we're the only ones here!" Garcia smirked as she started a video. "Everyone join in!"

She started singing with the video, _Ding dong, the witch is dead  
Which old witch?  
The wicked witch!  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead_

"This one's for you, Barnes!" Luke grinned as he spun Garcia and did a duet with her.

 _Heigh-ho, the derry-o  
Sing it high, sing it low  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead_

Getting the joke, Tara and JJ joined in, _She's gone where the goblins go  
Below, below, below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing  
And ring some bells out_

Even Matt and Reid joined in at Garcia's insistence, _Ding dong, the witch is dead  
Which old witch?  
The wicked witch!  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead_

Prentiss and Rossi rolled their eyes and shook their heads at their teammates dancing around like little kids. They knew this was wrong, to make fun of Assistant Director Barnes like that, but at the same time, this was too dang funny to miss out on!

"One of Kai's favorite movies is The Wizard of Oz," Rossi murmured to Emily, recalling how his grandson liked dancing around with him and Joy when she played the DVD for him, "He likes dancing with the Munchkins too."

"Well, we've got a group of Munchkins here ourselves," Emily grinned.

Meanwhile, everyone else was singing, _She's gone where the goblins go  
Below, below, below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing  
And ring some bells out  
_  
"Come on, Emily! You too, Rossi!" Garcia took Emily's hands and led her over to JJ and Tara.

"Just be glad nobody's here to see or hear this," Prentiss smirked.

The four women started, _She's gone where the goblins go  
Below, below, below  
Yo-ho, let's open up and sing  
And ring some bells out_

Grinning in spite of himself, Rossi joined Spencer, Luke, and Matt, _Ding dong, the witch is dead  
Which old witch?  
The wicked witch!  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead  
_  
Everyone finished the song together, _Heigh-ho, the derry-o  
Sing it high, sing it low  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead  
(Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead)  
Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead_

The team collapsed in chairs laughing at the song. "This is so wrong, to laugh at Barnes like that, but it still feels so right!" Prentiss smirked.

"You said she's been told to keep her hands off the BAU, so why shouldn't we celebrate?" Tara asked.

"After we get our stuff put back where it belongs, who's up for celebratory drinks and a family dinner?" Garcia suggested.

"I'll drink to that, and I'm buying!" Rossi grinned.

Everyone cheered as they went off together as not just teammates, but as a family.


End file.
